Drunk
by ParodyPrincipe4
Summary: Uh-oh.. Utau accidentally drank a bottle of gin... What will happen next?  Kutau One-shot...


**A/N: I watched a TV show and suddenly got an Idea.. only Kukai and Utau are the only pairing that is most stable for the characters.. **

**And by the way, no shugo charas involved but Kukai and Utau already did the ramen contests, the swing scene, the cellphone message scene and etc. Except for the Kiss.. or kisses.. Please read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drunk<strong>

* * *

><p>Hoshina Utau, a pop star, got invited by her manager, Sanjou Yukari, to her birthday party.<p>

But before sunset, when Utau went to her house there are only the two of them.

"Sanjou-san, I thought this would be a party." Utau looked at her manager whose face is really red... she looks drunk.

Her manager hiccuped. "Of course, this is a party! What does it l-*hiccup*look like?"

Utau's amethyst eyes looked around and there are a lot of bottles of wine and some snacks. "...a drinking session.."

"Aaaw~ c'mon, Utau-chan, It's my birthday! Let's party!" Sanjou jumped and stumbled but Utau helped her stand.

"Ugh.. You stink.. Why is that Nikaidou isn't here? Or even your little brother?" Utau asked her.

Sanjou laughed. "My cute little *hiccup* little brother is soooo busy and I don't care about that stupid orange-haired guy! He's not worth my time!"

Utau sighed and sat her manager down to the couch. "How much did you drink?"

"A bottle or two.." Her manager filled a glass and tried to drink it but Utau stopped her.

"Are you of your mind? You're going to drink more?" Utau said angrily.

Sanjou smirked. "Fine." She gave her the glass. "_You _drink it."

Utau stood up straight and crossed her arms. "Stop that. Go to sleep."

Sanjou pouted. "Utau-chaaaan~"

She laid her manager to bed and immediately went to sleep.

Utau sighed and went to the kitchen. "Walking from the studio makes me thirsty.." She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

She poured some into a glass and drank it... Utau did not know that her manager was so alcoholic.. that she even have bottle of gin in the fridge.

* * *

><p>Sanjou woke up and looked around. She sat and took the glass a while ago. "Since Utau-chan is not here, then I can sneak a sip of wine." She whispered.<p>

"Hey!" She heard Utau's voice from behind.

She looked at her. Her face was so red too. "Stop sneaking a sip! Give me that!"

She snatched the glass and drank it.

"Hey~ That was mine!" Sanjou pouted.

"Get your own glass!" Utau ordered her.

"Is that how you treat your manager? Utau-chan, warui." She reached for a glass and a bottle of wine.

"That's right, I'm bad! I'm a devil!" Utau grabbed the bottle and poured her glass.

"No fair!" Sanjou grabbed the bottle and poured her own.

They went like that until they decided to talk about their love life.

"He did that?" Utau asked Sanjou.

She nodded as an answer. "He doesn't really care for me!"

Utau laughed. "Who would care for a drunk lady like you?"

Her manager glared at her. "Aren't you one too?"

Utau looked down. "... That's right.. No guy cares for me. My brother, Ikuto , cares for Amu,not for me. And who knows if my own father cares for us.."

Sanjou paused for a while. "How about that Kukai? *hiccup* I mean, he always watch your concerts."

Utau looked away and blushed slightly but Sanjou did not see it. "So did the other fans. Besides, I'm three years older than him." She closed her eyes.

Sanjou made a face. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Utau-chan, don't you know? Age doesn't always matter. Plus, I think you two suit each other... Yes, both of you just go on some Ramen contests.. but you get my point?" She looked at Utau who already fell asleep.

She made a face again but smiled. "You'll see someday.. Good night, Utau-chan." She slept herself.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Utau woke up because of her manager's snoring. She tried to wake her up but she won't.<p>

Utau got angry. "Fine. If you won't stop snoring, then I'll just go home!" She grabbed her pouch and left.

It was already nighttime and she can't walk straight . "Darn it.. The path is moving.. How can I walk home like this.. STOP MOVING!" She demanded.

Then she saw a guy passing by. The guy recognized her. "Hey.. Aren't you Hoshina Utau?"

She did not answer and walked awkwardly instead.

The guy smirked. "Are you drunk? Shall I walk you home?" He put his arm around her waist.

Utau took it off. "Get away from me, pervert!" She pushed him.

He still neared her. "Aww, cmon. I'm just trying to walk you home."

"Tsk! Stop it!"

"Hey! You! Get away from her!" A familiar voice shouted.

The pervert looked at him. "_You _stay away! She's my girlfriend!"

The guy with orange-brown hair neared them and looked his face. "_You_? Her boyfriend? Uh-uh. The famous Hoshina Utau won't dig on a guy like you."

The pervert's eyebrow twitched. "You insult me, dude."

The guy grinned. He grabbed Utau's hand and pulled her. "C'mon, Utau!" They ran.

"What th- Hey!" The pervert called out but they ran so fast that he couldn't see their figures.

* * *

><p>They stopped running and caught their breaths. "That was close."<p>

Utau looked at him. "K-Kukai?"

Kukai angrily sighed. "If I wasn't there, you might be raped right now! Why the hell are you drunk anyway?"

"I'm not drunk. Me and Sanjou-san just drank a few bottle of wine on her birthday. You should try one too!" Utau said to him.

Kukai made a face. "You _are _drunk."

"No, I'm no- hmph.. hmph!" Utau threw up in front of him. Luckily, Kukai stepped back in time.

Kukai looked at her worriedly. "Look at you.. Come on. I'll take you home."

Utau laughed.

"What?" Kukai questioned.

"You've never been in our house!"

He scratched his head. "You're right. The hotel then."

They started to walk but Utau suddenly leaned on him.

Kukai blushed. "W-what the..?"

He looked at Utau's sleeping face... They look so... angelic.. despite her personality.

He stared at her like that but he noticed that she's beginning to get heavy. He carried her bridal style.

"Arrgh! Now I know were all those Ramen go."

* * *

><p>Kukai got some extra allowance so he managed to get a room for Utau.<p>

Everybody's looking at them whispering "Who's that guy?" ,"Why is he with Hoshina Utau?" and "Is he her boyfriend? How cute!"

Kukai sighed. This is the consequence if you made a relationship with a pop star. But inside, how he wish that the last part was true.

"Umm.. Here is your room keys, sir." The lady in the admission table gave him a pair of keys.

He whispered. "Listen. Hoshina Utau was drunk and I ,his friend, just happened to see her at the road. Tell everyone that. And please don't tell this to the press. If you want some extra tip to do that.." Kukai reached his pocket for a business card. "Call her manager."

"U-uh.. I'll do that, sir. Please enjoy your stay." The lady said.

"Utau only. Not me." He corrected.

"M-my apologies, sir."

He sighed and grabbed the keys.

* * *

><p>He went in the room, carrying Utau. There's a bed, a bathroom, a curtained window, a desk and a lamp.<p>

He tucked Utau in bed and stood up straight. "I guess you will be alright here. I'll go home already."

He turned around and walk towards the door but he felt a hug on his chest.

"What the?.." He looked behind him and saw Utau. He blushed. "..Utau?.."

He realized that this is how Utau hug Ikuto, her brother.

"What are you doing?" Kukai asked her.

"Don't go!.. Please stay.." She shouted.

Kukai wants to stay like that forever. Her hugging him.. but he stopped his thoughts. "Utau... you're drunk. You must have mistook me as Ikuto. I'm Kukai, you know?"

She hugged him tighter. "I know that, baka!"

He looked at her, surprised.

"What?" She raised her head to look at him. "You still don't know what I feel?"

There were silence..

Utau sobbed. "Until now.. you still don't know?.." She stepped back to break her hug and angrily looked at him. "You really _are_ a kid! Why do you think I go to all of your soccer games? Why do you think I challenge you to a ramen contest often? ... and why I said those words... who do you think is the person I have interest in?.."

They were silent.. Until Kukai grabbed Utau's shoulders and dragged her against the door.

"W-..what?" Utau asked him.

"...Utau.. tell me.. who?..Who is that person?.. You know.. I'm not really a smart guy. Please tell m-..." Kukai was cut short when Utau reached for his lips with hers.

She broke it. "Now.. do you know?"

He was surprised but he kissed her harder. "I might have a clue."

Utau kissed back.

Kukai carried Utau and laid her on the bed. They broke the kiss and panted.

"Are you still drunk?" He asked her.

Utau thought that it was a stupid question but she smiled. "What do you think?"

Kukai touched her smiling lips with his hand and smiled to himself. He shook his head. "You could be a great actress too."

She giggled and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:O_O... What do you think happened next? LOL.**

**I wish I played with Kukai's character a little bit more but I still have another story to finish.**

**God.. Mom would kill me if she knew I was writing these kind of fanfic... Actually, She didn't know I was writing fanfics so I'm double dead if she found out :D.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
